the_daisfandomcom-20200216-history
Professions
Requirements This is the list of requirements to gain a specific profession: * Have at least a level 5 class * Have at least a level 15 character * Achieved level 25 or higher in corresponding skill * Received a certificate from workshop of corresponding profession Increased EXP on Skills When one has gained a profession, the EXP gained regarding the associated skill will raise at a higher rate than if you didn’t have the profession. Boosted Price When selling in towns or cities, the sold price to the NPCs will be higher if one has a profession. If the profession is corresponding with what you are selling, then the price will raise even higher. Gathering Once gathered, these can be referred to as ingredients. Hunter Animals & monsters, whether you kill them to extract their resources is up to you, the ingredients will differ, however. Farmer Plants & monster plants, maybe some veggies, or maybe some of that magic stone. Fisherman Fish & monster fish, 10 times better than animal meat, 10 times more time to get it. Herbalist Herbs are weak sources of special magic. Lumberjack Wood. It is used for everything. From houses, to items, and sometimes even equipment. Miner Gems, metals, and ores. Metals and ores are the hardest things we can find around. Gems, much like herbs, give off special magic, but they are much stronger. Crafting Once crafted, these can be referred to as products. Chef (food) Food. The primary source of HP and MP, they are very basic but can make a big difference. They also tend to be massively cheap. Alchemist (potions) Potions. The potions here can have multiple stat upgrades. This does not only include HP and MP, but also special magic stats collected only from herbs. Smith (battle items) Battle items. These are items only used in battle. Non-magical, although some of these might have special statuses given due to their quality. Magic smith (magic battle items) Magical battle items. These items are only used for battle. They are also magical, which means that they have special magic statuses and sometimes new magic skills which are attributed to the user. Modiste (clothes, not armor) Clothes. These are items which can only be worn. Some may have special statuses, but not all. The skills which are given by clothes tend to be more general instead of battle specific. Some may only be decorative. They also tend to have softer effects and tolerance against physical attacks (unless given with magic). Jeweler (personal ornaments) Jewelry. Jewelry has the most magic tolerance, meaning it has stronger magic power. It is also extremely dangerous due to it’s massive intake of magical power. Jewelry is forged with special gems which suck a magical power instead of containing it or sucking it from the environment. This is due to the small size of the object. Sadly this means that it has to be put in small places of your body with a little contact as possible. Jewelry on an armor could become a death trap for users that don’t have enough magical power. Handyman (everything else) From that fishing cane to the hammer you use. Everything else can be found at the handyman. It’s the modiste of the non-wearable items.